


3AM

by AngelaTommo



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: Sad, Suicide, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-13
Updated: 2013-12-13
Packaged: 2018-01-04 12:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaTommo/pseuds/AngelaTommo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a short poem bc bored and late night and feeling really shitty atm bye</p>
            </blockquote>





	3AM

It's 3AM.

 

It's 3AM and I'm tired of feeling this way, so empty and hallow. 

 

Like my mind is consumed with the voices of your melody.

 

When I gave my heart out, I didn't expect you to deny it.

 

To walk all over it, leave it cold and lonely on this avenue in the city.

 

It's 3AM and I'm trying not to pull the trigger.

 

I'm trying to hold it in, be strong. Be the good girl I always have to be. 

 

How am I depressed? Surely I have everything I can possibly want. 

 

But why is it, that this sunday night I would want to end it all. 

 

I feel pity of those immortal.

 

The world is cruel and unforgiving.

 

That's why, at 3AM, on this sunday night

 

I pull the trigger. 

 

For the last time.


End file.
